The Son of Styx - Chapter Nine
''Aaron POV '' I lay on the lumpy, rather painful couch, my jacket hung next to me on the edge and my bare chest felt cold, was it too much to buy a heating system, i thought as i twisted the golden locket which hung from my neck, a black cross on the casing which looked like it had been drawn on. 13 years....I had been a servant to that snake Hades for 13 years...now i understood why my friends were gone, they hadn't grown up and left...they were long dead. I stared at my hands, they felt ruff and sore from gripping a sword, riding a horse and fist fighting with cyclopses (Long, rather painful story) These were the hands of someone who didn't belong in this time....the hands of a outcast, lucky to even see this sad future for Demigods. I got up from the couch and pulled on my jacket, i then opened the window and stepped out onto the fire escape, i stared down at the streets below, the cars passing by, the flickering lights, the noises, the shouting of some old guys about a checkers game (Hey it could happen) I need time to get used to this...i know it will be hard but i just need time. Suddenly i felt something touch my shoulder, i looked up to see Sara on the stairs of the fire escape, guess she needed air too. "You ok?" I asked her "Yeah, i just like being alone, you should know that" She smiled at me and i relised this was the first time she had smiled at me since the kiss. "Um listen..Sara...about the kiss..." Sara stopped me "I'm sorry i ran away...it was...nice" I guessed i was blushing since my face felt hot "I shouldn't have done that...it was wrong..." "No you don't have to apologize" "Yes i do....i took advantage of the moment and i shouldn't have...its just..." She smiled "Are you saying you like me?" She asked "Maybe....do you like me?" "Are you kidding? your skin is like the first blanket of snow on the first day of winter, you look so dark but your personality is warm and caring and your eyes are irresistable...so maybe" I smirked. Sara got to her feet "Care to prove me wrong?" I rapped my hands around her waist and our lips met. I put my hand to her neck, pulling her towards me and her hands slid up my spine so i had a tickling sensation go up my body. I pulled away after two minutes and we smiled at each other she then exclaimed "Di Immortales, its freezing" "Yeah lets go back inside" We climbed threw the window and back inside. I was about to go back to the couch when Sara pulled me to her bed "What..are you doing?" "That thing is ancient, come on, i'll let you sleep with me...not that way" i sighed in relief. So we lay there, i stared at the ceiling while Sara just dozed off. I kissed her on the brow and whispered "Night Emo Girl" Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page